Wait me
by Bala-2006
Summary: Oneshort UA- Kagome teme estar sola por Nochevieja tras otra ruptura. Lo que ella ni siquiera imagina es que no pasará la noche tan sola como creía, pues el amor llama a su puerta de la forma más inesperada. Ahora sólo le queda tomar una determinación, ¿pasar la Nochevieja tal y como estaba previsto o darle una última oportunidad al amor?


**Faltaba mi regalito para estas navidades. Aquí os presento un cortísimo oneshort (universo alterno) para celebrar el año nuevo con nuestros personajes favoritos. Espero que os guste y os deseo un muy feliz año nuevo.**

**Wait me**

Sola en Noche Vieja. No podía haber nada más triste para una joven de veinticinco años. Aunque claro eso es lo que pasaba si tenías que cortar con tu novio un mes antes de año nuevo. En ese momento no pensó en que pasaría una horrible noche sola. Realmente, cuando lo encontró con otra mujer no pudo pensar en nada que no fuera en partirle la cara. Se lo merecía y ella también por estar tan ciega.

Su madre les invitó a pasar la Noche Vieja en su casa antes de que cortara con él y tuvo que rechazar la invitación porque tenían entradas para un cotillón muy exclusivo. Después de cortar, Kouga se llevó las entradas y ella se quedó sola. Hubiera querido llamar a su casa para confirmar su asistencia y no quedarse sola. Sabía que su madre estaría encantada de tenerla en casa. Sin embargo, eso significaría ver a su perfecta hermana con su perfecto marido burlarse de ella por estar soltera otra vez. ¡Por ahí no pasaba!

Quería a su hermana y sabía que ella sentía lo mismo, pero siempre fueron muy competitivas. Kikio y ella a penas se llevaban un par de años y habían competido por el amor de sus padres, por la televisión, por un vestido, por el último pedazo de tarta, por sacar las mejores notas y por todo en general. Parecía que nunca terminaba esa rivalidad fraternal y aún con todo, se querían. Kikio se casó el verano anterior y tenía la sospecha de que la gran noticia que quería soltar en Noche Vieja era que esperaban un hijo. Ella cumpliría los veintiséis al año siguiente y no tenía ni un novio.

En el instituto no fue una chica popular, pero tampoco pasó desapercibida. Tuvo algunos novios, experimentó con su cuerpo por primera vez y se llevó los primeros desengaños amorosos. Para cuando entró a estudiar periodismo en la universidad, ya sabía más que suficiente de los hombres y del supuesto amor que sentían por las mujeres. Estaba más que curtida. Tuvo algunos novios esporádicos. Sólo uno le duró cerca de un año. El problema fue que no soportaba que minusvalorara su carrera porque él estaba estudiando ingeniería. Lo que le faltaba por oír. Un tío incapaz de construir una frase correctamente burlándose de ella.

Kouga Wolf fue su último novio. Llevaban un año y cuatro meses juntos y estaban empezando a diseñar un futuro juntos. Él era arquitecto y de los buenos. Leía su columna y le decía que era fantástica. La invitaba a cenar. ¡Fueron de vacaciones juntos a Punta Cana! Pensó que era perfecto. Alto, delgado, guapo, inteligente, con un buen trabajo fijo… ¿Qué más podía pedir una mujer? Fidelidad. Ni todas sus facultades la empujarían a permitir que se compartiera lo que era suyo. Si ella no era bastante en la cama para él, adiós muy buenas.

Ya estaba harta de hombres que le prometían la luna y apenas llegaban al ras del suelo. Estaba muchísimo mejor sola que mal acompañada. Lo único que le preocupaba, era que su amargura reciente estuviera afectando a sus reportajes. No quería que sus lectores leyeran entre líneas que tenía problemas con los hombres y su último reportaje sobre el _Speed dating_ no terminaba de convencerle. ¿Habría sido demasiado agresiva?

Justo sonó el timbre y con ello su respuesta. El chico del periódico venía a traerle su ejemplar diario. Se estiró la camiseta para que no se le vieran las bragas y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

― Buenos días señorita Higurashi.

El chico del periódico era un bombón. Un muchachito de dieciocho años que estaba pagando su universidad con ese trabajo. Bueno, igual decir muchachito era quedarse corta puesto que tenía el cuerpo de todo un hombre hecho y derecho. Si ella fuera una devora hombres, ese yogurín no se le escaparía cada mañana. No obstante, era una persona adulta con una carrera. Una periodista de renombre que le sacaba siete malditos años.

― Su edición de hoy.

Tenía que pagarle el periódico. Era realmente triste que no le enviaran gratuitamente el periódico. Cogió un billete de cinco dólares y extendió la mano para ofrecérselo. Él compuso un mohín.

― No me lo digas. ― suspiró― No tienes cambios.

El chico sacudió la cabeza en una negativa y ella se dio la vuelta para ir a buscar el dinero justo en su cartera. Estaba convencida de que tenía cambios, pero todas las mañanas le decía lo contrario para verle el trasero. Su camiseta, por más que la estirara, no podía cubrirle las bragas por detrás y el niño había cogido una muy mala costumbre. En alguna ocasión pensó en ponerse un pantalón para abrir la puerta. Entonces, fue ella la que se sintió infantil e inmadura. No tenía por qué cambiarse de ropa para abrir a ese muchachito destilando testosterona.

Al volverse, el joven apenas tuvo tiempo de apartar la mirada de su trasero. No era la primera vez que lo pillaba con las manos en la masa. Hizo como si nada y se dirigió hacia la puerta con el dinero. Sus amigas le decían que no era nada malo tirarse a un yogurin. Ella no lo veía de la misma forma. Mientras estaba con Kouga era mucho más sencillo no fijarse y tratarlo como a un crío. No obstante, desde que cortó con él, lo veía más atractivo y apetecible.

― Aquí tienes.

El joven tomó el dinero y le dio su periódico. Pensó en cerrar la puerta como de costumbre, pero sabía que leía su columna, puesto que un día se lo confesó, y quiso pedirle su opinión.

― ¿Has leído mi último reportaje? ― le preguntó.

― ¿Sobre el _Speed dating_? ― asintió con la cabeza ― ¡Oh, sí! ― exclamó ― Parecías resentida.

No necesitaba saber más. Se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y agarró la puerta para cerrarla.

― ¡Espera!

Ese ruego detuvo su movimiento.

― Que-Quería decirte algo…

¿Qué podía decirle el yogurin que le interesara a ella?

― Verás… ¡Esto me da vergüenza!

¿Era cosa suya o el chico estaba sonrojado? Un mal presentimiento la asaltó.

― Me gustaría invitarte a esto…

El chico le enseñó una entrada y casi inconscientemente la tomó entre sus manos y le echó un vistazo. Era una entrada para un cotillón en la universidad. Canapés, baile, ver bajar la bola, discoteca. Lo típico. Valía setenta y cinco dólares y era una maldita entrada individual. ¿Se había gastado ese dinero?

― ¿Para mí? ― preguntó como una tonta.

― Sí. ― confirmó ― Yo tengo otra entrada para mí. Pensé que podríamos ir juntos…

Era un bonito detalle, se sentía conmovida. En todo ese mes sola no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba que alguien la tuviera en consideración. Desgraciadamente, no podía aceptarlo.

― Lo siento. ― sacudió la cabeza ― No puedo aceptar algo tan caro.

― El precio es lo de menos, yo…

― Devuélvela y ahorra un poco que te va a hacer falta.

Eso es justamente lo que tenía que hacer una persona adulta como ella en esa situación.

― No se puede devolver.

― Entonces, invita a otra chica de tu clase o de tu facultad… No sé… ― intentó que tomara la entrada ― Busca a una chica que te guste…

― ¡Tú me gustas!

Su gritó resonó por todo el pasillo y, por un momento, temió que alguno de sus vecinos abriera la puerta para ver qué estaba sucediendo. Eso no ocurrió, pero tenía la sospecha de que más de uno estaba asomado a la mirilla. Lo peor de todo, era que algo en su pecho se había calentado y tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar sonreír como una tonta. Un chico joven y guapo gritando que ella le gustaba. Eso animaba a cualquier chica en su estado. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Era totalmente imposible!

Tomó la mano de él, gesto que los sorprendió a ambos, y lo miró a los ojos. Tuvo que alzar la cabeza, era altísimo.

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ― le preguntó.

― Inuyasha.

Curioso nombre.

― ¿Cómo te lo explico Inuyasha? ― dejó la entrada sobre la palma de su mano ― Yo no estoy disponible ahora…

― Cortaste con tu novio.

¿Cómo sabía eso él? Bueno, decidió no darle importancia para no alargarlo más de la cuenta.

― Soy más mayor que tú. Tengo mi trabajo, mi casa y mi vida. ― le explicó ― Tú aún tienes mucho camino por recorrer, ¿entiendes?

― Pues a mí me parece que sólo es una excusa para no hacer algo que te da miedo hacer.

La dejó anonadada. Era una respuesta muy madura para alguien tan joven.

― Temes enamorarte. ― afirmó.

Sí, le tenía pánico porque todas las veces en las que cayó como una tonta, le rompieron el corazón. Sin embargo, el caso de ese chico no iba por ahí. Él era muy joven, ni se planteaba una relación con él más allá de la que tenían. Eran sus amigas las pervertidas que intentaban meterle en la cabeza cosas que no eran.

― Lamento que pienses así.

Y con esas palabras cerró la puerta y lo dejó allí plantado. Por ese día ya había tenido más emociones de las que hubiera deseado. ¡Por Dios, era casi un niño! ¡Y qué bien la leyó! Sabía exactamente cuál era su maldito problema. Ojalá ella supiera cómo solucionarlo sin necesidad de recurrir como una desesperada a lo que era prácticamente un niño. Sería un gran capítulo para una biografía, pero su hermana se lo restregaría de por vida y con razón.

Inuyasha era monísimo con sus greñas y su cabello siempre desenfadado color plateado, y esos desafiantes y la vez cálidos ojos dorados. Tan alto y tan fuerte, parecía ideal para protegerla de todo mal. Estaba tan bien bronceado que se preguntaba si habría tomado el sol desnudo. Parecía que debajo de su ropa continuaba el bonito bronceado. Seguro que había tenido cientos de novias y miles de chicas que todavía suspiraban por él. No era la clase de chico que se olvidaba rápido y si tuviera cinco años menos, se le echaría al cuello. Lamentablemente, le sacaba siete malditos años. Ella no era ninguna asaltacunas.

Entró en la cocina para servirse una taza de café y se sentó para leer el periódico. Su reportaje estaba hacia el final del periódico y el chico tenía razón. Parecía resentida con los hombres en general. Como periodista se sentía desilusionada consigo misma. Había fallado a sus lectores al involucrar su vida sentimental con su trabajo. Su próximo artículo ya podía ser espectacular para compensar ese tropiezo.

Ya iba siendo hora de continuar escribiendo su libro. Esperaba conseguir publicarlo al año siguiente si los editores consideraban que era lo bastante bueno. Tomó su portátil de la mesa del salón y se detuvo cuando una nota en el suelo captó su atención. Se acercó a la puerta, se acuclilló y tomó la hoja en blanco y la entrada que Inuyasha le había comprado. El chico debía haberla pasado por debajo de la puerta. Chasqueó la lengua disgustada y leyó la nota mientras se dirigía hacia el sofá.

_La entrada es para ti. No pienso regalársela a ninguna otra mujer. Piénsalo, por favor. Te esperaré._

Pues ya podía esperar sentado porque no pensaba aparecer. Todo era muy bonito, muy tierno y verdaderamente halagador, pero nada más. Ese chico era muy joven para ella y punto. No había más que decir sobre el asunto. Lo único que realmente le preocupaba era que encontrárselo a partir de ese día podría resultar algo incómodo. Seguro que le rompería el corazón al pobre muchacho y no querría ni mirarla a los ojos. Le dio pena, aunque no tanta como para cambiar de parecer.

Dejó la entrada y la nota sobre la mesa del comedor y se volvió al sofá para escribir. No fue capaz de escribir nada en toda la mañana porque no hacía más que pensar en Inuyasha. Rememoraba una y otra vez aquel momento en el rellano y se lamentaba, pues podría haber hecho las cosas de otra forma. ¡La tomó por sorpresa! ¿Qué sabría ese niño sobre relaciones y sobre parejas? ¿Qué sabría él del amor y de enamorarse?

A penas pudo comer y por la tarde tampoco pudo escribir. Hacia las seis le llegó el arrepentimiento. Se metió en la ducha en un vano intento por relajarse y casi por inercia empezó a prepararse para salir a la calle. Se roció el cuerpo con leche hidratante y lociones aromáticas, se arregló bien las cejas, se colocó los rulos y solo cuando se estaba poniendo un elegante y carísimo vestido con lentejuelas bordadas se percató de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? Con el vestido a medio poner se dio cuenta de que también había escogido su lencería más refinada. Debía de haber perdido el juicio.

Volvió a quitarse el vestido y lo dejó extendido sobre la cama. ¿Dónde puso la funda? Salió al salón en su busca y en lugar de toparse con la funda del vestido, se topó con la entrada y la dichosa nota. La tomó entre sus manos y la releyó. El cotillón empezaba a las siete y eran las seis y media. Corrió como una loca. No se dio tiempo ni a pensarlo lo suficiente. Volvió a ponerse el vestido, se quitó los rulos, se maquilló y salió de la casa poniéndose sus tacones favoritos y con el abrigo y el bolso en un brazo cargados.

Tuvo que coger el coche y, aún así, no llegó a tiempo. Había mucho tráfico y pocos aparcamientos. Eran las siete y media cuando dio con la facultad. En la entrada, el rector le echó una buena bronca por llegar tarde y la amenazó con que la tendría bien vigilada de cara al próximo semestre. ¿Creía que era una estudiante? No estaba mal que alguien le hiciera sentir joven cuando estaba a punto de cometer la locura típica de una cincuentona recién divorciada y desesperada.

Dejó el abrigo en el vestido y apenas había guardado su ticket de recogida en el bolso cuando fue asaltada.

― ¡Has venido!

Inuyasha en verdad la había esperado. ¡Era encantador! ¡Y estaba guapísimo! Ya era guapo con el uniforme del periódico, pero no hacía justicia a todo su atractivo. Seguro que fue capitán del equipo de fútbol en el instituto. Aquel traje negro con reflejos plateados le sentaba de muerte y la corbata le daba un toque más adulto. Eso sí, le gustaba mucho más su cabello cuando le llevaba el periódico que engominado.

― Estás preciosa.

Quiso aparentar que sus elogios no le afectaban. ¿Podría ocultar el calor en sus mejillas?

― Tú también estás muy guapo.

¿Acaso iba al instituto? ¡Qué tonta!

― Está bien el sitio. ― observó con nerviosismo.

― ¿Por qué has cambiado de idea?

¡Qué directo era ese chico! Era refrescante conocer a alguien tan abierto a hablar sinceramente, pero la tenía contra las cuerdas todo el tiempo.

― Pensé que sería un desperdicio dejar que se perdiera la entrada…

Pensó incluso en ofrecerle pagársela. Ahora bien, eso le ofendería, seguro. Los hombres eran de lo más extraños con eso de invitar a las mujeres. Toda esa situación ya estaba siendo bastante extraña de por sí sola, no quería forzar más las cosas.

― Me estás mintiendo, pero soy muy paciente. ― aseguró― Esperaré a que quieras decirme la verdad.

También era muy creído. Seguro que era consciente del efecto que causaba en las mujeres y lo utilizaba. ¿Y si ella no era más que otra presa fácil? Una presa más tonta que las demás por caer a su edad. Necesitaba beber algo. Se giró cuando pasó un camarero con una bandeja y tomó una copa de champán que se bebió de un solo trago. Si se le subían las burbujas a la cabeza, podía argumentar que estaba borracha y que por eso lo hizo. Sí, una buena borrachera sería su colchón.

― ¡Caray, sí que tienes sed! ― exclamó Inuyasha― He sido muy descortés no ofreciéndote nada. Ven.

Tomó su brazo y la guió hacia una mesa repleta de bebidas. Quiso tomar alcohol y le fue negado. Inuyasha la arrastró hacia los refrescos y los zumos.

― Preferiría que no tomarás tanto alcohol. ― le explicó― No quiero que pienses que me quiero aprovechar de ti. Además, creo que me gustas más serena.

Era lo más bonito que le habían dicho en mucho tiempo. Un hombre que la quería serena y en sus cabales para que fuera capaz de rechazarlo si se propasaba. ¡Qué tierno! ¿Cómo resistirse a un hombre así? ¡Un momento! ¿Cuándo dejó de ser niño y se transformó en un hombre? Debía de estar volviéndose loca. Exactamente desde el momento en el que comenzó a prepararse para ir a ese cotillón repleto de muchachitos de universidad y de hombres como Inuyasha. ¡Qué Dios la amparase! Se estaba enamorando. Necesitaba cambiar de tema urgentemente.

― Tengo hambre…

Inuyasha la llevó hacia los canapés con una sonrisa y fue absolutamente encantador durante toda la velada. Más encantador que cualquier hombre con el que había estado antes. Mucho más caballeroso. Más interesante. ¡Y qué inteligente era! Eso por no decir que le demostró con creces lo enganchado que estaba a sus reportajes y a su columna de opinión. ¿Qué sería ella para él? Se había planteado hasta el momento ser una mujer a la que admiraba por su trabajo, ser una mujer adulta con más experiencia, ser la mujer que le abre la puerta en bragas y ser otra presa fácil. ¿Y si no era nada de todo eso? ¿Y si ella para él…?

― Crees que soy un crío, ¿verdad?

¿Dónde había estado sumergida para no darse cuenta de cómo había degenerado la conversación?

― Y-Yo… ― decidió no mentir ― Tengo veinticinco años y tú dieciocho…

― ¿Dieciocho? El tiempo no se ha detenido para mí. ― contestó extrañado ― Tenía dieciocho años la primera vez que te llevé el periódico. Ahora tengo veinte. ― afirmó orgulloso ― Cumplo veintiuno en marzo.

Y durante un lapso de cuatro meses sólo se llevarían cuatro años. ¿Estaba cambiando de opinión respecto a él?

― Aún así… ― musitó.

― Da igual cuanto haga. Nunca seré lo bastante bueno para ti, ¿no?

Él era perfecto. La que tenía un problema era ella.

― No, te equivocas.

― Entonces, lo que te preocupa es lo que pueda pensar la gente. ― dio en el clavo― ¡Qué les den a todos! ― exclamó desenfadado ― No tienes que darle explicaciones a nadie.

― Las cosas no son tan sencillas. ― intentó explicarle ― Cuando seas más mayor comprenderás que…

― La única que se comporta aquí como una cría eres tú.

Y con esas palabras le dio la espalda y se marchó, dejándola allí sola. Estaba sola otra vez en Noche Vieja. Ahora sólo tenía dos opciones. Darle la razón a Inuyasha y marcharse de allí o demostrarle que ella merecía ser su mujer especial. La elección estuvo muy clara de repente. Vio su espalda desaparecer entre los otros comensales y corrió a su vera.

Escuchó de fondo el sonido de la primera campanada mientras caía la bola. Todos contaban, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla que retransmitía la bola desde el centro de Nueva York. Ella ni se volvió para echarle un único vistazo. Sólo podía seguir la espalda de Inuyasha y su caballera alejándose de ella. ¡No podía permitirlo! Ese hombre se había convertido del día a la noche en la persona más importante de su vida, en la única persona a la que nunca querría causarle el menor daño.

Inuyasha rechazaba a algunas chicas que intentaban retenerlo según iba caminando hacia la salida. Seguro que querrían un beso suyo por año nuevo. ¡De eso nada! ¡Inuyasha era suyo! Avanzó con una sonrisa por cada chica rechazada y en la campanada número diez logró agarrar la manga de su chaqueta. En la campanada número once, Inuyasha se volvió para liberarse del agarre, sin saber quien lo había tomado. A la campanada número doce, él la contempló sorprendido y no la detuvo cuando se abrazó a su cuello de un rápido impulso y lo besó.

Se escucharon los gritos y los aplausos a su alrededor. Les cayó encima una lluvia de confeti y serpentinas, pero ninguno de los dos pudo pensar en ello o separarse. Fue el beso más maravilloso de toda su vida y atesoraría ese momento hasta su último suspiro.

Tardaron un buen rato en separarse y él parecía algo aturdido cuando lo liberó.

― Siento haberte llamado cría… ― consiguió articular él.

― Siento haberte tratado como a un crío… ― articuló ella.

Los dos sonrieron y se abrazaron. Inuyasha apoyó la frente contra la suya y la miró tal y como lo haría un hombre que estaba dispuesto a interponerse entre una bala y su mujer. ¿Ella lo miraba también así?

― Quiero aprovechar este momento para pedirte una cosa…

Ella asintió con la cabeza, indicándole que podía continuar. Estaba tan cómoda y tan calentita entre sus brazos que no sentía ganas ni de hablar.

― No le abras la puerta a ningún otro hombre en bragas, por favor.

Al escucharlo no pudo evitar reírse y le dio un beso con el que le juró que a partir de ese día, él sería el único hombre de su vida. Se había acabado al fin la espera. Ante ellos, se abría un brillante futuro.


End file.
